Barbara
Barbara Is a character from Lagios. She is one of the antagonists and is constantly wandering about the land from place to place. She recently got a great interest in Yume and wants to add her to her collection. Barbara is loosely working with Aries and his Zodiac Demons she is most fond of Sagittarius and stays around him most of the time when she is with someone. She can never die as she has already died before 53 years ago before the start of the story and has become undead due to killing herself with the The Dagger of Rebirth which the Aideen family had. Background A mysterious woman who`s very presence is unsettling and eerie. She was involved in a unsolved murder case where a family of 9 were suddenly and brutally killed leaving the bodies of many mutilated beyond recognition and 2 of the victims bodies never found with the killer also having vanished mysteriously too, this killer being none other than her. She died under unknown causes and has somehow come back. She has the special ability to revive and control any who have died and use them almost like servants or puppets, if she sees corpse she likes she will take it and if the person is still alive she will attempt to kill them to have them. Appearance Barbara is a fairly tall woman with mid length brown hair that is very messy,unkempt and out of place due to lack of care for it. She usually wears dark colored Lolita style dresses appearing mostly in a navy blue colored one and she has dark brown eyes. Powers & Abilities Barbara is unique among everyone in the fact that she is already dead so she cannot be killed at all by conventional means. Her body feels absolutely no pain and no matter what damage is done to her she will heal over time, even losing her head won`t slow her down. Her preferred weapon is the sword and she can also control and manipulate the dead and use them like puppets. In addition to all of the Barbara also has some mastery over earth magic and employs use of it sometimes when she isn`t using the dead. It is currently unknown Barbara`s full extent as she has never fought seriously however from what she has done shows that she is powerful in her own right being able to fight with for a short time and even surprise Leo one of the strongest of the Zodiac Demons. Always Healing Body: Due to the effects of the Dagger of Rebirth Barbara`s body always heals up no matter the injury sustained even lost or damaged internal organs will heal over time. And she does not feel any pain due to her body being already dead. Due to all of this combined Barbara has limitless stamina and can keep going for a long time. Calling of the Departed: Barbara`s signature ability and what she is most known for. With this, she can call on the dead and use them like puppets. She can control a persons body from a far distance away and she can even speak through them making it seem like the person is talking as they speak in their own voice they had when they were alive which helps when she wants to infiltrate and area or fool people. What's more, any abilities and powers the dead person had when alive is retained in the body even after death and Barbara has access to these abilities when she uses said dead person which is the main reason she collects and hunts for more people to use. Terra Crush: Barbara makes use of her earth magic and calls upon two large plates of rock on both ends of her opponent which then close in to crush them. Earth Partisan: Barbara summons several partisan spears made of stone from the ground beneath to impale her opponent. They can also be used as projectiles should she choose as well. Quaking Spire: A deadly earth magic spell that Barbara has. She creates an earthquake in the surrounding area where she then creates several large stone spires that fall down from above. This spell is difficult to evade or get out of due to the ground constantly shaking causing any trapped within the spell area to have trouble keeping their footing properly. Gallery Barbra Pony.png|A drawing of Barbara Ponified. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94